Floors list (Standard Issue Elevator)
This is a complete list of floors in Standard Issue Elevator. Floors #1 - Yet Again, Still Nothing "I'VE BEEN SCAMMED" Created by Jupiter_Five It's literally nothing. Seriously, it is nothing. #2 - "Happy" Home in Robloxia, getting nuked Created by Jupiter_Five It's Happy Home in Robloxia, but it's getting bombarded by bombs. I wonder if it is possible to survive outside of the elevator here... #3 - Build to Survive Disabled Created by Jupiter_Five Was going to be a floor, but the copy tool just can't be worked with. Reason for disabling: It does kinda work, but the building tools are a little buggy when it comes to force-unequipping them. #4 - Elevator Elevation 2 Elevator Created by OsterDog Due to some strange circumstance, OsterDog's EE2 elevator ended up on the same floor. If SIE had abandonment, what would happen? #5 - Disappoint Created by Jupiter_Five More nothing than the nothing floor. At least you get a free badge! #6 - Meme Dungeon Disabled Created by Wisp_Cras Was going to be a floor, but wasn't finished. Reason for disabling: It was never finished. #7 - Grand Dad "FLEENTSTONES" Created by Jupiter_Five Yes, indeed it is Grand Dad. #8 - Tesla Flood Disabled "OOFOOFOOFOOFOOFOOFOOFOOFOOFOOFOOFOOF" Created by Jupiter_Five The vents burst and the elevator floods with what is called 'tesla flood.' It quickly reaches to about half the height of the elevator before slowly draining. Reason for disabling: If you are small, you can't get to safety. Also, if the server is at a high population, the trusses are crowded and chaos occurs. #9 - Shrink Ray Disabled "FREEEEEEEEEEEE SHRIIIIINNNNNKINNNNNGGGGG" Created by Jupiter_Five and OsterDog A port from APLE with some new additions. Features the famous shrink ray, the only way to Smol Town. Reason for disabling: tuffkirby made an improved version. #10 - Long Doggo's House Created by Long_Doggo Another port from APLE. It's a seemingly normal house with stuff in it. Reason for disabling: Never really knew why it was disabled. #11 - Sonic-Noob Collision "TOO SLOW NOOB" Created by Long_Doggo Also another port from APLE. It's a noob in Green Hill Zone-oh there's Sonic-oh Sonic just rammed into him, oh well. #12 - Overachiever's Lane "Welcome to Winner's Driv- wait it's nothing like Winner's Drive." Created by Jupiter_Five Shameless ripoff of the wall-driver course with the same name on Taxi Simulator. #13 - dorr "LOL HE DABS" Created by Jupiter_Five A bunch of doors, with a special prize at the end. #14 - Pizza Land "Oh no.... Dr. Nooby's class." Created by Jupiter_Five Grassland with RAINING PIZZA! WHO WOULD DENY THAT?! COLLECT THEM ALL #15 - Donation Machine "pls donate" Created by Jupiter_Five Houses 95% of my Robux income. Something interesting happens if you donate 50 times. #16 - Mass Advertising "Taxi Simulator" Created by Jupiter_Five (Request by Skyfry428) It rains down a bunch of noobs wearing Taxi Simulator shirts called MASS ADVERTISING. They walk around and 50% of the time they walk off of the map. #17 - Secret Cave of Literally Nothing Disabled Created by Jupiter_Five Was going to be a shameless ripoff of a floor from one of my friends but I never finished it. Reason for disabling: Procrastination #18 - Speedrun "GOTTSA GO FEST" Created by Jupiter_Five and OsterDog Basically Speed Run without the stress. Has only 2 maps which are both ripoffs of Taxi Simulator; Master's Road and Victor's Avenue. Hilariously both maps are the exact same, but Victor's Avenue has 3-second lasers and painful darkness. At the end you get a 4x1x4 brick. You can also keep the speed when the floor ends and make everyone think you're a hacker. #19 - Space "Only the clown deserves this" Created by Jupiter_Five It's space, and you get thrown out into space. Fun for the whole elevator! #20 - When Life Gives You Lemons "FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S LEMONADE" Created by Jupiter_Five Clone of the shrink ray floor but with a toilet that spews out lemonade when someone sits on it. Flood the elevator and the floor to get a free badge! #21 - Raining Sonic "what" Created by vlanko The first floor not developed by a member of the SIE team. Press the button to make it rain sonic. Watch as they hilariously breach Smol Town. #22 - Noob Cage "HAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA" Created by Jupiter_Five (Request by iCryztal) Basically, it's a cage with a noob. The power then goes out and you teleport to the cage, and the same noob walks in and laughs like crazy, and releases you back into the elevator. Reason for Disabling: Doesn't work very well with Smol Town getting added in. Also caused people falling down to land in Smol Town. #23 - Master's Road Portal "OH GOD IT'S OPEN" Created by OsterDog It's the David83335 tower from Taxi Simulator, but the antenna creates a portal that doesn't really do anything. #24 - Super Mario 64 Start Menu "Press start to play!" Created by Long_Doggo It's the equivalent of Super Mario 64's title screen. An earlier version included an oversight where Mario's head was not anchored and it look like he had a heart attack. #25 - Do the Brew "GET IT IN THE ELEVATOR" Created by Jupiter_Five The first original idea from Jupiter_Five in a while. It's the secret room in the haunted mansion with the brew thing that you can push into the elevator. It'll still work, surprisingly. It was a demonstration of the part saving mechanic which was new at the time. #26 - Santa4030 Memorial "rip" Created by Santa4030 A somewhat controversial map. It's a statue of Santa4030 with some text that I forgot (need to add it in later) #27 - Campfire "rip doge" Created by Amesus It's a cavern-like place with a campfire and a radio. #28 - Roblox HQ "TASTE THE BANHAMMER" Created by OsterDog It's inside the Roblox HQ, Shedletsky and Sorcus are having an argument. Shedletsky then fires Sorcus... out of the window. #29 - Nubby Entrance "COME ON WHY SIE IS NO LONGER SAFE" Created by Jupiter_Five It's Happy Home in Robloxia again, and Nooby returns. A fate worse than death. #30 - Giant Noobs "wow that's big" Created by MrGuestium It's a bunch of giant noobs. #31 - Your Average Hotel "you know what they say, all toasters toast toast" Created by Long_Doggo It's just a hotel. #32 - Rice Fields "ow my cpu" Created by Amesus It's a field of rice. Also known as the lag fields. #33 - EWW GROSS "EWWWWWW GROSSSSSSS" Created by Jupiter_Five Door explodes and black liquid leaks out. Also the last floor made by Jupiter_Five. #34 - The Moon "one small step for noobs" Created by TheGuestiumGuest It's The Moon again, with the Noob Lander. #35 - Gross "ewwwww" Created by tuffkirby It's a bathroom with a noob sitting on the toilet. #36 - New Shrink Ray "FREE SHRINKING RETURNS" Created by tuffkirby It's a lab leading to a shrink ray. #37 - Obby "im ded plz extend" Created by Rittilisers It's an obby with something at the end that I will not tell. #38 - tuffkirby memorial "rip again" Created by........... who? Memorial of tuffkirby. Also the last floor SIE has seen, so this is pretty much also the memorial of SIE. Category:Standard Issue Elevator